


Trophy Boy

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: 2017 Kink Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Hand Jobs, M/M, Model Jared, Photographer Jensen, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Jared has a wardrobe malfunction on a photoshoot and Jensen wants to lend a hand.





	Trophy Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> Written for spnkinkbingo prompt handjobs

“Everything alright in there?” Jensen's voice floated through the makeshift changing curtain. “Need any help?”

Jared groaned and pulled at the scrap of white mesh material.

“I'll take that as a yes.” The photographer peeked around the corner and admired the side view of Jared's ass filling out the low-cut boy shorts. “They look great. What's the problem?”

As Jared turned to face him, Jensen's eyes fell to the big hand covering his crotch, and he sighed. When Jensen had asked Kim's agency to send him a new face (well, really a new ass) to shoot for his friend’s underwear line, he was happily surprised when Jared walked in the door. 

The first part of the shoot, focused on the company’s core line of boxer briefs, went well. Tall and lean with sharp hip bones, Jared had the kind of butt that was perfect for underwear modelling. Throw in the fact that the kid was funny and modest, unlike many of the models who walked in his studio. He couldn’t wait to see Jared in the new line, which was more form fitting and--

“This is my problem.”

When Jared moved his hand away, Jensen tried not to react. The white mesh left little to the imagination where it covered him. Problem was it didn't cover him. Jared's cock and balls filled out the front pouch like a porn producer’s wet dream, but even with his cock tucked sideways in the brief, the head stuck up past the waistband.

“Holy shit!” Jensen was frozen in place, one hand gripping the fabric of the curtain. That long bulge under the mesh and the peek of pink flesh above the black elastic waistband was sexier than any video off of PornHub. Combine that with the way Jared was blushing right now and Jensen couldn't resist. “No, I mean, wow. Just wow.”

Jared blew out a frustrated sigh causing his bangs to fly up, and turned away to face the brick wall of the loft. “I'm sorry. I knew this would be a disaster. I’ve tried to tuck it--”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Jensen reached out to touch Jared’s shoulder but pulled back, dropping his hands to his side as the other man continued to face away. “Most guys would kill to have what you have. Hell, if I could publish a picture of you just like that, Mike would sell a thousand pair of these.”

He heard a snort of laughter and saw Jared’s broad shoulders shake from behind.

“Want some help?” Jensen asked, licking his lips.

“Only with my pride,” Jared muttered. 

“Oh, you should be proud.” Jensen smiled and stepped into the small space, setting his hands on Jared's hips, turning him around to face forward again. 

Jared slumped boneless as a doll against the exposed brick. This was his first assignment as a model for the Rhodes Agency and Jensen had been great so far. There was an instant connection between them, and the way Jensen took charge on the shoot put Jared at ease. 

He frowned. “I just don't want to let you or Kim down.”

Jensen started to rub comforting circles with his thumbs over Jared's hip bones, enjoying how the other man’s breath hitched with each pass. “Don't worry. I'll give your manager a glowing review. Now, let's see what we can do about this.” 

He hooked his fingers in Jared's waistband and tried to adjust the fit, but there wasn't much material to work with. The slide of skin against skin made the model straightened up, pressing his back against the rough wall.

“You know, you’re not helping my problem at all,” Jared gritted out between his teeth. His cock which had been lying soft was now half hard, stretching the see-through material in the front even more obscenely.

“Well then,” Jensen said, dropping his voice to a low drawl. “Why don't we take these off and find you something more comfortable to wear.”

He started to peel off the shorts and Jared rolled his hips forward off the wall in unspoken acquiescence, giving Jensen room to pull them down. When Jared's cock sprung loose and slapped against his stomach, Jensen had to stop for a minute.

“Fuck, it’s beautiful.” His hands were aching to touch the velvety skin, to see how much of his hand he could wrap around the heavy weight of the shaft, but he stopped and looked Jared in the eyes. “You're beautiful.”

“You probably say that to all the boys.” Despite the teasing tone, the model’s cheeks were flushed and his lips bitten red to match the wall behind. As Jensen straightened up, he moved closer into Jared’s space. The model grabbed Jensen's shoulder, dragging him in instead of pushing him away. 

Jensen took the invitation and leaned in to kiss his lips. It started slow and sweet but then Jared opened his lips and tilted his head. Jensen pushed through them with his tongue, and Jared yielded to it with a moan that vibrated down to where his firm stomach muscles quivered under Jensen’s palms. 

This was everything that Jensen loved - that mix of soft and hard he wanted to capture on film and in his bed.

Jensen’s fingers must have been cool as he slid them inside the front of Jared’s shorts, and he was rewarded with soft gasps as Jared arched off the wall at the touch. Once he settled back, Jensen nudged his legs apart and Jared spread them as wide as the underwear twisted around his thighs would allow. Jensen reached between them again and cradle his balls, wanting to get Jared worked up before trying to take on his cock.

“Fuck. So good, Jensen.” The hand that had grasped his shoulder earlier now kneaded the muscle urgently. The kid was so responsive and Jensen wondered what it would be like when he got him in bed.

Jensen pulled his hand out and Jared huffed out his disappointment. He then turned his bright eyes to watch Jensen lick his palm, and whined as it was wrapped around his cock.

It was bigger than Jensen had ever handled before, and he stared down at how his hand only covered half of it. He dragged it up the shaft and was fascinated by the length of his pull, and stared at the motion.

“Jensen,” Jared said.

It broke the spell and he looked up. Jared was wrecked, his hair hanging down and sweat gathering in the long muscles of his neck. The other man pulled him close enough that Jensen could smell Jared’s citrusy cologne from this morning.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Jared whispered in his ear as he snaked his hands under Jensen’s t-shirt and tried to yank it up.

Jensen was reluctant to let go of that cock but lifted his arms obligingly. It was barely over his head when Jared’s big hands were already pawing at the the buttons of his pants.

“Off, now.”

The command sent a shiver up Jensen’s spine, after Jared’s previous compliance, and he stepped out of his jeans and shorts quickly. Jared chased after another kiss and Jensen wound his fingers through Jared’s brown curls, crashing their mouths together before Jared could make any more demands.

Jared’s cock was pressed up against his hip and stomach, and Jensen looked down. He was considered big, compared to most men. Any trip to the gym confirmed that. But seeing Jared’s length next to his was a shock, and he reached down to hold both of them.

“Think you might need some help with this.” Jared’s big hand joined his and between the two they could hold them together. When Jared started pumping his hand, dragging Jensen’s along with it, it was a little dry at first but a quick smear of the pre-come at the top of Jared’s cock helped to ease the way. Their rhythm and their breathing picked up speed.

“Fuck, Jared, yes.” Jensen stood up on his tiptoes to put them on the same level, and he felt unsteady as his balls tighten with the need to come. “Right there.”

Jared came first, head thrown back against the brick as his come spilled white over both their hands. It dripped over Jensen’s cock with Jared’s hand still wrapped around it and he followed behind with a shout.

They stood for a moment catching their breath, before Jensen leaned over to grab his t-shirt and wipe them off.

“Well,” Jared said with a smile, “guess we should get back to work on the shoot.”

“Oh, hell no,” Jensen replied, grabbing Jared’s hand and pulling him out of the changing room. “We’re going to take some photos for my private collection right now.”


End file.
